


The madman's serendipity

by Tigresse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Crush, doting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresse/pseuds/Tigresse
Summary: Jim is lucky to have found love.





	The madman's serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/gifts).



Jim finished a conference call and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and rubbing the heels of his hands over them. He checked his phone wearily, hoping there was nothing else to do for the rest of the evening. Even criminal masterminds needed their downtime. 

‘Chemistry experiments or mathematical problems, complex astronomy theories or complicated crimes, what should we get started on tonight – Sherlylocks’

Jim let his head loll to one side. He was so tired! He had hardly slept for 3-4 hours a night for the entire week and worked his arse off for eighteen to nineteen hours. He was bone tired and hungry, his head buzzed with mangled memories and drone like noise, and if this continued for too long he was sure he’d end up killing someone merely for sport. His dark side was emerging, spreading its tentacles and pulling his ‘barely there’ rational side into its depths. He needed a rescue, he desperately needed a distraction, he compulsorily needed rest and nourishment. 

He could call someone and they’d gladly take care of him. Most people who worked for him didn’t know him but the few who did were more than eager to get closer to him. They’d rub his feet, lick his chest, sit on his dick, cook his meals, do his laundry and perhaps even fold his toilet paper into a triangular edge. But all of them came with an agenda and Jim hated to trust himself during his vulnerable moments to someone who wanted something out of him. 

He let out a huge sigh. 

Again his phone chimed. ‘Chinese takeout or Indian – Sherlylocks’ 

Jim’ fingers felt like they were made of wood. With great effort he had begun typing the text when the front door opened and closed. It was done softly, discreetly but Jim’s superior sensory perceptions enabled him to hear everything. He could even hear the gentle scrunch of shoes on the floor and deduced ‘Brogues’. Something was set on the kitchen table before the footsteps approached his home office. 

Okay so takeout was here. At least he’d get to eat. 

The door opened. Jim reached into his drawer for the revolver, almost by habit. 

“No need, it’s only me.” 

Jim looked gratefully at the tall man and sighed, “I was expecting someone else really. Not that I would have shot them.” 

“You look exhausted.” 

“I don’t look exhausted, I AM exhausted.” 

“Right. Let’s start with a bath and then some food, then maybe sleep.” 

“Only if you join me in the bath, eat with me and we can do something else other than sleeping right after.” 

“All right, not just sleeping then.” 

***

Jim relaxed in the bath and closed his eyes. He felt the tension melt away and the stiff knots of muscles relax in all the strategic places in his body as two large hands worked the soap suds all over his bare skin. The pads of the fingers massaged his neck, shoulder blades, back, the buttocks and his limbs, kneading in gently and applying the right amount of pressure everywhere. Making soft humming noises of satisfaction Jim felt himself melt completely into his lover’s arms, head falling back against the broad shoulders and chest, eyes fluttering shut almost magically. 

“No, no sleeping yet.” 

Jim let his guard down and whined, earning a deep chuckle from his lover. The hand shower was turned on and water cascaded over him gently, washing away the soap. The temperature was adjusted to the right warmness and he heard himself murmur ‘Thanks, you think about everything’ to which he earned a soft kiss on the temple and an equally murmured ‘I have to, someone has to, and I am glad you allow me to be the one’. Jim smiled, after all it had taken him a long time to trust this man but now that he trusted him, it was good to see he was trusted back as well. 

It had started as a game but now it was domestic, sickeningly so, yet none of them seemed to mind. 

He was lifted out of the bathwater and dried with a towel. Normally he didn’t like being dandled like a doll but right now he was immensely grateful that someone was taking care of him. After that bath and the little massage, he felt boneless, like his limbs were gelatine. 

He was surprised to see healthy food laid out on the table when he came to the dining room, dressed in boxers and a sleep shirt. 

“Huh?” 

“Salad, soup, low fat dessert. No need to tax your digestive system. When was the last time you ate?” 

“Um….I….I think it was…..” 

“You don’t remember. Jim, for God’s sake, don’t do this.” 

“Sleeping, eating, such a waste of time.” 

“No matter how good a car is, can it run without fuel or electric/battery power?” 

“All right, got your point.” 

Jim found that he actually enjoyed the light meal chosen by his lover/caregiver. After surviving on coffee, tea, a few biscuits and candy for over twenty-four hours, a spicy or heavy meal would have made his stomach rebel in a rather disastrous way. The soup went down smoothly and he chewed slowly on the chunky strips of chicken, the sweet corn, the carrots and mushrooms, before he dug into the salad. The bits of apricot were a welcome addition and he smiled as he chewed, resting his elbows on the table and forgetting about table manners for a while. 

He tried to push the dessert away but a spoonful of it was held before his mouth. 

“Try.” 

“No.” 

“I said try it, if you don’t like it don’t eat.” 

“I want ice cream, not this silly lemon soufflé.” 

“Tomorrow morning. I promise. But right now if you act cranky as a child I’ll treat you like one and spank you.” 

The voice got deeper, hoarse, raspy even and the criminal had to put in a lot of effort to hold back the moan that rose up his chest. His cock hardened and began to leak and it didn’t help that his lover was sitting so close to him and literally breathing into his ears as he said that. Jim’s eyes glowed with wickedness, mischief and eagerness, “Really? Spanking? Go on ahead then, I look forward to it. Shall we start here or on the bed?”

Warm lips met the back of his neck, “Naughty!” 

“Mmmmm.” 

“Eat.” 

“Okay.” 

He managed a few spoonful’s before he grew impatient and tossed the spoon away. A rumbling laughter ensued and his lover picked him up in his arms and they were on the way to the bedroom. As they crossed the room, Jim wriggled in those strong arms and pointed at the bed, “Hey, hey, hey, bed is that way, put me down, no-no-no take me there, where are we going now?” 

“We’ll brush our teeth.” 

“Oh.” 

“I see that my toothbrush is still here.” 

“Why should I throw it away when you’re here every weekend,” Jim murmured as he was placed on the counter next to the washbasin and a toothbrush was handed to him, toothpaste already squeezed on it. He played with the toothbrush more than brushed his teeth, eyes on the broad back of his lover and sensuality playing all over his face and gaze. “Just a few more minutes Jimmy and then I am all yours,” the husky voice came in a low, purring whisper, “Now brush your teeth like a good boy because your pearly whites are undoubtedly one of the best things I like about you.”

“My brains, my body, my cock?” 

“Those too. But you’re not harming them right now. Not brushing properly will hurt your teeth eventually.” 

“Okay daddy.” 

“So you finally admit you’re not daddy.” 

“Not with you!” 

Finally, finally he was on the soft sheets, a tug on his boxers made him raise his hips so the offending garment could be pulled off. He clawed at his shirt, unable to move enough to dispose it off. Firm hands helped him with it and appraising eyes raked up and down his naked frame, making him shiver. He sensuously rubbed his body with his left hand, undulating his hips as his manhood stood to full attention, the tip shiny with slick. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

“I…I….know!” 

“You want me to own you?” 

“Mmmmyeaaaah!” 

“Slow and gentle? Want me to do all the work?” 

“Yes, I am not up to it tonight.” 

“It’s okay darling. Tomorrow morning wake me with a blowjob and all is repaid.” 

“Mmmphhhh.” 

Whatever Jim wanted to say was drowned out and muffled by a demanding kiss, the first sign of slight roughness from his lover. The change in the usual, soft, gentle pattern woke him up from the state of mild daze he was in and Jim kissed back just as eagerly. His hands ran over his lover’s back and grabbed at the strong buttocks! Huh, when did he manage to get naked? Not that he was complaining about this pleasant surprise!

The kisses continued and so did the journey of those long skilled fingers as they roamed all over the naked, slender body. 

Jim felt bliss at so many levels that he couldn’t utter a single word anymore. All he could do was feel, squirm, blush all the way to his midriff, and make soft moaning sounds. His soft dark hairs lay splayed all over the pillow, contrasting sharply with the milky white colour of the covers and sheets. A talented mouth moved from his lips to his jaw, nibbling at it, then licked and laved down his long neck and nuzzled his collarbone, then began a slow descent down to his chest. When he felt teeth nip at his nipples, rendering them ridiculously sensitive, Jim let out his first loud noise. He clutched at his lover’s biceps and screamed. 

“Mmmm, you smell so good Jimmy.” 

“You-You too.” 

“I want to taste you.” 

“Do whatever you want,” Jim was desperate for more. 

“Careful what you wish for.” 

“Do whatever you wish.” 

“What if I wish to put a ring on you? What if my next course of action is to keep you with me forever, hidden from every eye, mine to love, cherish and own forever.” 

“Any….anything you wantttt….” 

The hot mouth went southwards and when his entire manhood was swallowed in one big gulp, Jim couldn’t control his body anymore. The large hand squeezed at his balls and he let his sperm shoot out, erection throbbing and jerking in the slippery hotness of his lover’s mouth while he dug his heels into the mattress and clawed at the sheets he was lying on. Huge suctions pulled out the last drops he had to offer and he let himself fall into a gentle dozy boneless state. 

He didn’t even feel the finger that crept into him, right there, rubbing at the sensitive spot. When a second finger joined, he made a mewling noise. When a third one was added, barely five minutes into his first orgasm, he was already rock hard all over again. 

“Say it Jimmy.” 

“Fuck me.” 

“You forgot please.” 

“Please fuck me Mr. Holmes, daddy, baby, whatever you want to be!” 

“Husband,” came the deep throated groaning response. ‘Husband’, Jim murmured, a tiny flutter rising in his chest. He wasn’t sure if it was from nervousness or excitement and he lacked the functionality in his brain right now to analyse it properly. He left it in a safe room in his mind palace, a concept his lover had introduced him to, and decided to look into it later. By now the fingers were being pulled out and he found himself lifting his legs in response, offering himself willingly to his lover who crouched above him, his erection impressive and totally swollen stiff. He reached out and touched it, only for his hand to be gently put aside. 

“Don’t, or it will be all over in a second.” 

“Sawrryy.” 

“You do this to me every time. I never thought sex was important till I….oh God, so beautiful and sexy, I could be inside you all day….” 

“Then get in.” 

A thick cock breached him and Jim fell willingly into its pulsating, assuring warmth. 

***

The wet tissues dragging over his skin were soon disposed and his errant hairs were brushed back from his forehead. The criminal was pliant and limp on the sheets, curled up on his side and already half into the land of the nod. 

“Drink some water before you sleep.” 

Jim was too groggy after two intense orgasms, a full belly, that long and relaxing bath he had had and the strong arms of his lover holding him close. He tried to sit up but fell back down, earning a chuckle from the tall man next to him. A hand supported him up and made him drink down an entire glass of water. When he was lowered back on the pillow he could barely get the words out, consciousness rapidly fading away. But he managed to whisper, murmur, mumbled out something. 

“G’night….tomorrow morning…..blowjob…..I love you so much…..Mycroft.”

Mycroft Holmes kissed his closed eyelids and whispered, ‘I already have the ring Jimmy’, though he knew Jim was already fast asleep and couldn’t hear him. 

It had taken him years to decide but now that he had finally decided, he wasn’t going to let Jim go. The ring was ready, the wedding plans were not. He would have to get the Napoleon of crime out of this life first, give him a new identity, keep him somewhere safe, and then start a new life with him. Nobody would know he had a dual life, neither his boss, nor his mum and dad and certainly not Sherlock. 

After Moriarty was ‘dead’, he would have his James for life. 

***

Some distance away in the same city, seated alone in Flat 221B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes stared at the screen of his phone steadily, willing it to ring or at least flash a text or WhatsApp message from his favourite criminal. Hours had passed and Jim was obviously not replying. Was he working? Had he forgotten? Was his phone out of battery? Or was someone else with him now? Sherlock wished he knew what it was that was keeping the normally playful and responsive mastermind from answering him. 

John swept in around ten thirty and sniffed the air, “Hey, is that Chinese takeout I smell? How nice of you to order food Sherlock, I didn’t like Kelly’s cooking at all. Beautiful woman, shitty cook.” 

“Go on,” Sherlock got up, switching off his phone, “Help yourself.” 

“Aren’t you going to eat as well?” 

“Nope, my appetite died a slow death this evening.” 

“Oh, you got a new case.” 

“No. I lost an old one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some of fabricdragon's fics which actually made me accept and enjoy the Mycroft/Jim angle. I personally believe Jim can have fun with Sherlock but settle down with Mycroft because the latter has the maturity and unfazed attitude to deal with the criminal's unstable side


End file.
